Just Friends
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cat and Robbie invite Jade and Tori on a date, only Jade and Tori aren't dating. Rated T. Tumblr Request.


**Cat and Robbie invite Jade and Tori on a date, only Jade and Tori aren't dating. Rated T. Tumblr Request.**

We were at lunch, it was just Cat, Robbie and I. Beck, Andre and Tori had some test they were studying for in the library. Cat was snuggled up happily in Robbie's side and they were feeding each other fries. It was sickening.

I stared down into my browning salad and scowled. I just wanted to go home and maybe go to that movie with Vega since she was the only one with enough balls to sit through a massacre horror flick with me. I stabbed at my salad, not intending to eat it since Vega and I were going to lunch after school.

We'd been spending a lot of time together lately after bumping into each other at a party, but of us tipsy and Vega a lot more fun than she acted at school. Behind that goody two shoes act Vega was like her sister. She spoke her mind, broke the rules, and knew how to have fun. The plus side of that is, though, that she wasn't as annoying as her sister. She as more laid back and she liked to watch people, something we had in common.

We spent the night at the party betting on who would do what, and the next day we went out for some coffee and I learned that she had a secret stash of horror movies in her house from really old crappy ones to new ones. She loved them as much as I did. From then on we'd been hanging out after school, working on homework and watching horror movies, or going to dinner because we could and we both wanted to get away from our families.

"Hello? Earth to Jade?" Cat snapped her fingers in my face. I blinked and looked up at her, "I was asking if you and Tori wanted to come on a double date with me and Robbie!"

"Vega and I aren't dating." I snap, stabbing my fork through the flimsy plastic of the salad container, "so no, I'll have to decline your offer."

"What do you mean you're not dating? You two are always going out to the movies and dinner and hanging around together alone and close and whispering, everyone knows your dating!"

"We're _not _dating, Cat. We're just friends." Cat gives me a look and Robbie whispers 'yeah right'. I turn and find a random kid from Sikowitz's class, "do you think Vega and I are dating?" he pauses, "Say no."

He steps back and stammers out a no before fleeing, "We're not dating! Vega and I are just friends. _We are not dating!" _I scream, swiping my salad off the table and dumping it in the garbage as I storm into the school in search of Vega. Dating, we're not dating.

If we were dating we'd kiss in the hallways and hold hands and do coupley things. Like going...to the movies, and going to dinner, and carnivals and lunches and oh my god it was like we were dating, without the kissing and handholding. I stormed into the Black Box where Beck, Andre and Tori were on stage rehearsing for something, "Vega! Do you know everyone thinks we're dating?" I screamed, stomping onto the stage.

She faltered, her eyebrows rising in shock before she turns to the guys, "What?"

"You're not dating? I thought you were just hiding it from us." Andre says, Beck nods in agreement, taking a step back as Tori starts to go off, screaming at them, blaming them, correctly I learn, for telling everyone that we were dating.

"I am _not _dating Jade West! She's one of my best friends exes and she's my friend." She turns on Beck, "that's why you keep calling me a hypocrite? You thought I was making out with your ex and you were mad because I wouldn't kiss you because of her? Are you fucking insane?"

"I didn't know…" he trails off, taking a few more steps back, angrily she turns on Andre and glares before turning to me, "I thought you were."

"That's why you went out with that girl I liked? To get back at me! I _told you I was going to ask her out!_" Vega's voice is cracking as she screams, "but you _went out with her anyways._ That was why? Just for that I should just…" she trails off, her nostrils flaring with her angered breathing. And then she stalks across stage, grabs my shoulders roughly and kisses me hard, dragging me flush against her.

I don't react and she pulls away, staring at me, still clearly pissed off, "that is not how you kiss a girl, Vega." I step closer and cup her cheek before kissing her hard, grabbing the front of her shirt with my free hand. She grabs me around the waist and fists her hands in my shirt, kissing me back enthusiastically.

When we pull apart she seems calmer now, and she smiles at me with an overdone wink before turning back to the guys angrily, "fuck you, Beck." And storms out. I smile after her; that is why she's my best friend. And nothing more.

The look on the guy' s faces is priceless, jaws hanging open, eyes wide, I smile at them, "girls feisty, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that." I grab her bag from her chair as I step off stage, laughing. Outside the Black Box Theater Tori is leaning against the wall, she looks at me when I come out and takes her bag.

"So, still on for the movie and lunch?" Tori wonders.

"What, because you kissed me you think your getting out of a movie promise with me? Hell no Vega." I laugh.

"So how long do you think they'll replay that in their minds?" she wonders as we exit the school onto the asphalt café.

"For the rest of their lives." I laugh, "by the way Cat and Robbie invited us on a double date."

"That explains the outburst, you know I don't want to date you, right?" she tells me, not stopping on her path to my car.

"And why not? I'm hot, and as far as I've been told, awesome in bed."

"Because I don't want to break up and ruin our friendship. I worked hard for this." Tori tells me, "but I'll be glad to find out about your bedroom skills if you're up for it." She winks again, waiting by my passenger door. I unlock the car when I reach the car and we both get into the car.

"In your dreams Vega." I laugh, pulling my seat belt on, "Nozu?"

"Yes, I'm dying for sushi." And we leave without another word about relationships because that's not who we are to each other and it's better for us that way, because I wouldn't want to ruin this friendship either.


End file.
